


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Pidge and Lance have secret sleep overs because they're bffs, She/her pronouns, Slow Burn, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge and Lance always spend their nights alone after training. Or at least that's what the rest of the team thought. After a walk in the hall, Allura and Coran hear the two listening to music in Lance's room. One slip from Allura and the rest of the paladins are on a mission to find out what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this work got weak towards the end. But this is a slow burn here. Enjoy!

It’s not often that Pidge and Lance get a chance to segregate themselves from the rest of the group. Alone time is needed, but so is friend time. It’s almost as beneficial as having alone time… but better. Although Pidge and Lance are certain if anyone ever catches them, they’ll outright deny the friend time they’ve both set aside for one another.

Lance always uses the excuse of needing a nap and everyone believes him because he sleeps _a lot_. He can basically hear Keith’s voice in his ears right now calling him a princess. Hell, screw Keith. Lance doesn’t ever feel less masculine pampering himself. But that’s not the point. He hides himself in his room with Pidge, enjoying her company while everyone else thinks he’s sleeping.

Pidge, on the other hand, has an easy excuse too. If she throws around any mention of electronics everyone seems to stop listening. She simply tells everyone she’s working on a new invention and they wave her off with ease. She doesn’t mind. Her and Lance have some great times together.

Although neither expected their friendship to grow so strong. They still argue like crazy, which is probably why the team would never believe that they rendezvous for good conversation and a relaxing atmosphere.

Once again, neither of the two mind. That means no one will bother them. Not that they want to exclude the others… they just understand one another better. Plus the two always get to lounge around in their pajamas which is a win.

“Pidge, did you ever have a boyfriend back home?” Lance asks off handedly, from where he sits in his blue striped boxers and gray t-shirt. His nose is buried deep in a book Allura had lying around. He’s really only looking at it for the pictures. Pidge won’t judge. The pictures are really astounding.

Pidge flips the page when he lingers too long. She shakes her head as she replies, smirking despite herself. “Lance, you know me. Do I seem like the type that chased boys around?”

Lance scoffs at that, turning to peer at her with a smile. She sits across from him in a tank-top and short pajama shorts. “I imagined the boys chasing after you.”

Pidge can’t help the blush that raises to her cheeks, but she rolls her eyes away from her friend. “Right. I don’t really have the personality that attracts the guys. Trust me.”

Lance looks offended at that, sliding away from her to look at her with the most incredulous look he can manage.  “What makes you think that?!”

Pidge laughs at his loudness, waving him off to try and quiet him. “Lance, it’s me!”

“And I’m me! But I’m still an attractive devil.” Lance defends as if that explains everything.

Pidge falls onto her back, laughing at his seriousness. She cradles her stomach as she giggles. “And annoying.”

“What?! We’re not friends anymore!” Lance yells, pushing at Pidge’s legs but he’s wearing a huge grin that lets her know he’s only joking. He pushes at her once more but that only causes her to laugh harder.

“Lance, get off of me!” Pidge laughs.

-

Coran walks with his hands behind his back and his chin in the air. His princess walks beside him, her gown strewn elegantly behind her. She’s got her earthly tiara around her head, where the silver dips down towards her brow in a sweep.

Allura and Coran have been making their way to the main deck in silence, but happy with the company. It’s only when Allura can’t take his patient quietness only longer that she peers over at him. He’s got his red curls pushed back ever so pristinely. She smiles as she looks up at him.

Coran’s oblivious of the princess’s gaze for a few more steps, but then he feels the heaviness of her focus and has to glimpse over. He finds her smiling, so he smiles back. He tilts his head towards her in respect which has her ducking her gaze sheepishly.

She wants to say something but can’t think of anything that would be right in this moment. So she reaches out and captures Coran’s hand in hers. In fear of rejection, she pointedly keeps her eyes forward.

Coran, on the other hand, peers down at their now conjoined hands with lifted brows. He turns towards the princess, lips parted to mention their new entanglement, just as he’s interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Lance, get off of me!” Pidge’s voice is heard from the door a few feet from Coran and Allura. Her giggles follow after quickly, followed by a gasp that no doubt came from Lance.

Coran and Allura share a puzzled glance, now forgotten about their hand holding. Although neither pull away. They step on, keeping their pointed ears ready for any other noise.

“Why don’t you make me, Pidge?” Lance is laughing back.

“You bet I will!” Pidge challenges. There’s a thump followed by more laughter.

Coran and Allura share one more enigmatic glance before pressing down the hall. There’s nothing threatening about their paladin’s getting along… and things sound innocent as of late so nothing needs to be stopped. Coran and Allura are sure if they hear any more trouble they’ll investigate further.

As for now, they’ll try and enjoy the rest of their walk, hand and hand, to the main deck.

-

Pidge is now resting in the corner of the bed and the wall. The door is to her side, but if anyone where to come bursting in they wouldn’t immediately notice her. Meanwhile, Lance stands in front of the far wall, which in the small quarters they were provided, it isn’t very far.

“Did you have anyone back home?” Pidge questions as Lance rummages around his things.

Lance shakes his head without much through as he keeps on searching. “Not really. Almost. Not for lack of trying though. I guess… I had one girl tell me I was too focused on my rivalry with Keith.”

“Oh, had a crush on him even back then?” Pidge teases, her brows wiggling as she holds back her laughs.

Lance rolls his eyes overly dramatic, but he finally finds what he was looking for. He pulls it out with a proud smile, showing the hand held device to Pidge. It’s rather flat, with a touch screen surface.

“This is one piece of technology I hope I never have to sacrifice to you.” Lance admits as he turns over to find a wire sticking from the wall. There’s some speakers that Allura and Coran always use when they use the alarm, but Pidge had managed to rig the speakers when she still had Rover. They had made the robot play lengths of familiar speeches throughout history just for something to do, or have the droid repeat scripts from popular films back home.

Now Lance is plugging his device into the system while Pidge watches on speculatively.

He smirks, turning around to grin at her wickedly. “I think you’re going to like this one.” Lance chuckles as he clicks on the screen.

-

Allura and Coran have been seated in the main room for a while now. They’ve been checking the diagnostics on the castle to make sure everything’s running smoothly. They can’t be too sure after all of the crazy run ins they’ve had. Allura’s swiping her hand across her current screen to review a few more items just as the doors slide open behind her and Coran.

They turn, finding Keith, Hunk, and Shiro walking in. The three are laughing as they come further in the room. And all three happen to be covered in some layer of grime.

“Hey, guys! We just came in to take a break. We’ve been working on the lions for a while now. Making sure everything’s in tune!” Hunk says excitedly as he presses further into the room.

Keith gives Coran and Allura a respectful nod but follows after Hunk to where they can take a seat. The dark hues of space and the stars they pass are a beautiful view from the main deck after all. He reaches one of the benches and spreads out immediately while Hunk takes the one opposite him.

Shiro smiles apologetically as he comes in further. He’s got a grease stain swiped right across his forehead, partially hidden by his sweeping white hair. He gives Coran and Allura a nod much like Keith did and then proceeds to where the others sit.

“And are the lions doing well?” Coran asks, partially distracted as he reads.

“Doing very well.” Keith answers simply.

“Yeah, we actually got quite a bit done.” Shiro adds with a hint of pride. He moves to the couch next to Keith and spreads out as well. Really, Allura would have thought they would have been related from all of the qualities and habits they share.

“Very good. Lance and Pidge decided not to join you?” Allura converses, her eyes plastered to her screens. She presses a button on her control panel and another item comes up.

“No. Lance said he was taking a nap and Pidge is always working on something else. They both seem to like their alone time!” Hunk adds.

Coran’s brows draw together as he steps back from his screens. He tilts his head in misunderstanding. “Well, they’re not alone. They’re together. In Lance’s room.”

There’s a flash in Shiro’s and Keith’s eyes. Within seconds, their heads snap in each other’s directions, sharing a silent conversation. Hunk, in the meantime, looks confused at Coran’s words.

“Nah, that can’t be right. Lance likes his sleep.” Hunk dismisses Coran’s words with a wave of his hands and his words. He turns back to the front to watch the passing stars.

“It’s quite true. I heard the two giggling inside. It’s good they’re getting some bonding time.” Allura answers shortly, having no other worries about the topic. After all, her and Coran have more pressing matters. Like taking care of the castle.

“Let’s go find out if they’ve been ditching us then.” Keith snips as he gets up from the couch. Shiro thinks for a matter of mere seconds before he gets up and follows after. Hunk is in disbelief, but follows after just to prove them wrong.

“We’ll be back! And Lance isn’t going to be happy that we woke him up!” Hunk yells as Keith and Shiro pull him through the automatic doors before he gets stuck in between them. Again.

-

The pair have moved up from the floor to Lance’s mattress. They’ve got their beds perpendicular to the direction of the mattress with their heads hanging off the edge. They’ve been silent, listening to the collection of music that Lance has kept secret up until now. Although he did admit that he hadn’t listened to it until now.

The next song starts off slow, the drums and the guitar growing to a nice crescendo. But the second the lyrics start, the two burst into laughter.

_“I love myself, I want you to love me; When I’m feeling down, I want you above me…”_

“What kind of music do you listen to?!” Pidge huffs through her laughter.

Lance rolls over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his hands while his shoulders rock from his chuckling. “I had to share with my sister! This was definitely one of her songs.”

Pidge rolls over, now positioning herself into a sitting position. She presses her back against the wall and lets her feet stretch out in front of her. But of course her legs aren’t long enough to even hang over the mattress. She pauses as she starts to listen to the lyrics, although she can’t help the grin that stays plastered to her face.

“It’s not _terrible_.” Pidge decides.

“Just you wait. The second verse is coming up.” Lance drawls with a look of exhaustion. “I blame my mom entirely for getting my sister into these ancient songs.”

Pidge bites her lower lip as she crawls on her hands and knees over to where the music player sits. She taps the screen and it lights up at her touch. She presses the back button and it immediately starts over.

Lance groans loudly from the other end of the bed. “Pidge! You’re subjecting me to torture here.”

“You have to accept the fact that whoever wrote this is actually a lyrical genius. You can hear the actual desire in her voice. I admire the passion that she’s put into this-”

“You’re definitely the worst.” Lance cuts her off. “And you called me annoying.”

“This is your music!” Pidge gets up from the bed, now keeping her eyes on Lance. She points at him dramatically as she walks backwards to the door. She words the lyrics, but misses a few since she did just learn the song. She keeps backing up, moving in the slightest to the music. She even brings a hand up to run through her hair only to get it away from her face.

It’s awesome to see Pidge so carefree for once.

The door opens behind her, although she’s lost in the music and her own laughter. In walk Shiro, flanked by Keith and Hunk. Lance remains oblivious from where he lies on the bed. His vision of the intruders is blocked due to his position.

“And you said boys don’t chase after you. That’s hard to believe after watching your moves.” Lance teases, now rolling over so he’ll be lying on his stomach. He props his head up in his hands as he meets Pidge again. His eyes glaze lazily over, watching as she takes another step back to bump into something.

He looks up to find just what that is.

Shiro stands behind her with a small grin on his face. Keith and Hunk are flanking his sides, the two wearing rather blank expressions as they come into Lance’s room.

Pidge laughs, turning around only to find Shiro looking down at her. His expression is unreadable, although that doesn’t stop Pidge from squeaking in shock. She takes one step back but manages to fumble over something. She’s about to fall to the ground but Shiro’s quick. He reaches out, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her feel foolish that there was even a chance of her hitting the ground.

Lance darts upright, trying to regain his composure but he only ends up kicking the music player. The volume decreases to calming level, which Lance thinks oddly fits the moment. He slides off his bed, putting his hands behind his back as he stares at the three new additions to his room.

After another few seconds where Shiro still hasn’t let go of Pidge, Lance speaks up. “You know, knocking works.”

“You’re supposed to be napping.” Keith bites back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So you guys were sneaking into my room? Talk about creepy.” Lance snaps back.

Pidge and Shiro are now breaking out of their reverie. His hands slide from her sides back to his own and Pidge takes a step back to distance herself. If Lance felt like teasing her, he’d mention the high blush she has on her cheeks. But that’s not very fair to her.

“Are you guys…” Shiro trails off as he peers between the two. He takes in their pajamas and their innocent gazes and is happy to find the opposite of what he was looking for. There was the portion of himself that he really couldn’t believe that Pidge and Lance would be hiding a relationship, but he’s seen stranger things in his life. “Are you guys having a sleep over?”

“What?!” Lance sputters indignantly. He turns towards Pidge, who shakes her head in his matching mock confusion. Pidge shrugs her shoulders as she tries to act casual. “No. Of course not. We were doing something… much cooler.”

“Definitely doesn’t look like it.” Keith bites back. It’s clear by the amusement shining in his eyes that he’s trying to hold back an even bigger smile.

“Shut up, Keith.” Lance interjects.

“What were you guys doing? Talking about cute boys?” Keith pushes further. His teeth then clamp down on his bottom lip as he tilts his head forward towards Lance.

Lance rolls his eyes away from Keith, mainly to hide his blush and his obvious answer. The last thing that Keith needs to know is how Lance had complained to Pidge endlessly about Keith’s stupid hair and his mouth… and that one dream he had.

Pidge’s gaze dips as well and her hand lifts to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. The silence between the two is more incriminating than anything.

“Oh,” Keith says, his voice growing light with his entertainment. His eyes fall forward as he hides his snicker.

Even Shiro has a small, very enticing, smirk hanging at the corner of his mouth. He nods at the two apologetically as he takes a step back towards the door. “We’re very sorry for interrupting your evening. We’ll let you two be.”

“Not fair!” Lance yells after them as they leave the room one by one. Keith hesitates at the yelling, turning around to look at Lance under his black hair. Keith lingers, his gaze meandering back to Lance. The song still plays in the background, leaving Keith, Pidge, and Lance standing while the music plays softly in the background.

“… _When I think about you I touch myself.”_

Lance can’t help but wink at Keith as the lyrics fill the room. He brings his hand down in front of his groin to form a fist. He crudely mimics a hand job to match the lyrics, smirking at his cleverness.

Although Keith isn’t impressed. He shakes his head in utter disbelief and allows his hands to fall down at his sides. He spins on his heel and leaves the room, headed in the same direction Shiro and Hunk had gone.

Lance then turns around, facing Pidge. She’s got her lower lip captured between her teeth with eyes large. Lance lets his head fall in exhaustion, bringing one hand up to press against his forehead.

“What a mess.” Lance grumbles.

-

It’s almost an hour later that Pidge finally leaves Lance’s room. After the other paladins had left after their very rude obtrusion, Lance and Pidge flung themselves on top of his bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling for a good fifteen minutes. It was only when Lance let out the _strangest_ noise of frustration that their silence was broken and they were laughing again.

She smirks as she pads her way down the hall in her bare feet. Sure, the moment she realized Shiro was behind her she felt like crawling inside of a very deep hole, but her and Lance were able to joke it off and she felt normal again. Lance, being who he is, helped her realize that moments like that happen endlessly. More often to Lance because he’s Lance.

She’s a few doors down from her own room, but she doesn’t think too much on her surroundings. She’s tired, exhausted, and everything seems to be humorous due to those afflictions.

She’s about to pass by another room without any thought, but then the door is swooshing open. She jumps at the noise, brought back to reality. And without thinking, she turns her full body towards the noise.

Shiro’s scratching the back of his head, taking one step out and turning to the left. But then he notices Pidge. He freezes as well, now only inches from crashing into her. He looks down at her with wide eyes, shocked to find her in his pathway.

Pidge, meanwhile, is stuck where she stands. She’s got her back tilted back in an unnatural way, but she can’t straighten up because then she’ll be at perfect chest level with Shiro. Which isn’t a bad thing but she can’t be caught gaping like a weirdo. Instead, she gulps, trying to will away the prickling feeling of an oncoming blush.

And of course Shiro has to be shirtless. Pidge’s gaze drops for a second and that’s when she realizes he’s lost his pants as well. Now he’s only in a pair of _very_ tight boxer briefs. Her eyes snap back to his face immediately.

“Pidge.” Shiro says in acknowledgement. But he doesn’t sound displeased. He actually sounds… happy that they ran into each other.

“Uh,” Pidge starts, her eyes darting off to Shiro’s side. Clean getaway. She turns back and gives him a flash of a smile before she takes a step aside. She moves on, waving over her shoulder. “Got to go-”

But then Shiro’s fingers are wrapping around her wrist and turns her back around, ever so gentle. He smiles down at her, although his expression is thick with guilt. He looks away shamefully as he drops her hand, now that he knows she won’t leave.

“Pidge, look. We had no right busting in on you and Lance. We shouldn’t have done that.” Shiro’s growing awkward, his eyes darting towards the side as he finishes his apology. He even brings his hand up to run through the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes then turn back to her respectfully. “I’m sorry.”

Pidge can fell her mouth fall open at Shiro’s words, but she reminds herself that she can’t stay like that forever. She shuts her mouth resolutely and gives him a nod in response. “Lance and I shouldn’t have been hanging out without telling you guys… not that you guys would have found what we were doing exciting. I’m sure you guys would still be doing what you do now, working on the Lions and stuff, but that wasn’t right for us either-”

“Katie,” Shiro says quietly, his voice grounding in the barren hallway. He looks down at her with fondness, his eyes crinkling at the corners from his smile. “It’s okay.”

Pidge snaps her out shut, regret seeping in. She should’ve just gave him a small nod and headed back to bed. Now she just rumbled on like she always does… making herself look like an idiot. So she does what she should’ve done before and gives him another nod.

“If it equals the score at all, Hunk never stops talking about Shay. And food. Keith just complains about Lance all of the time.” Shiro offers, tilting his head endearingly.

Pidge can’t help but snort at that, turning her eyes back to Shiro. “Really?”

Shiro nods confidently, his eyes darting across the hall where Keith’s room is. “All of the time.”

Pidge snickers quietly, shaking her head. “Well, Lance does the same thing. It’s probably a good thing they get to vent.”

Shiro’s chuckling in agreement. “It’s good we can all vent about our feelings.”

Pidge’s gaze lingers too long and she’s caught herself in a trap. She should have been more prepared for Shiro’s smile, the one that always seems to take her breath away, but she’s not sure if she’ll ever get used to it. She exhales, taking in the way he looks in this moment. A few seconds drag on, but she tries to ground herself by tearing her eyes away. She forces them on the ground as she talks.

“I really should go to bed.” Pidge says shortly.

Shiro seems to remember where they are at the moment, his eyes flickering up and down the hall. His brows knit together in what looks like concern. “Right,” he smiles at her guiltily. “Sleep tight.”

Pidge looks up at him under her lashes, smiling back sheepishly. She nods thankfully. “You too.” She manages, but then finally takes her leave.

She keeps her head forward but can’t help the feeling that Shiro still has his eyes on her. With that in her mind, she can’t help but dip into her room as quick as she can. The doors slide shut behind her and she finally feels a sense of relief.

She presses her back against the wall and exhales. With another deep breath she takes one step to her bed and throws herself on top of the covers. She brings her arm around her pillow and curls it under her head.

But when she closes her eyes all she can see is the way Shiro looked at her in the hall.


End file.
